


Adult life

by TheMaskedMun



Series: Fellby's Past [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, Prompt fic somewhat, Underfell Fuku, Underfell Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Grillby stopped ageing at 22 it was how monster biology worked, they grew to a certain age then stopped until they had children…..children was not a topic Grillby was ever interested in, he had gotten mixed into the wrong crowd of bikers and was enjoying the life really stealing and sleeping around with both genders regardless of it being human or monster.





	Adult life

**Author's Note:**

> Mother: Flare -deceased  
> Father: Phoenix  
> Violet: 22 -deceased  
> Grillby: 22  
> Cyra: 21 -deceased  
> Vulcan: 20
> 
> No Fuku isn't related to Fellby this time

Grillby stopped ageing at 22 it was how monster biology worked, they grew to a certain age then stopped until they had children…..children was not a topic Grillby was ever interested in, he had gotten mixed into the wrong crowd of bikers and was enjoying the life really stealing and sleeping around with both genders regardless of it being human or monster.

When the 1st of february of the next year came around he felt his bonds with his sister and mother break, it was painful but ignored the pain apparently his mother had gotten worse when he left according to someone he knew back in school and she had killed Violet then herself.

Only three days later he felt the bond with his little sister Cyra break, it was cruel yet funny since he was in the same area where she died…..a freak accident, but he felt numb he didn’t feel sad or angry just numb like he had felt when his mother and twin died.

His life didn’t start making a change for the better until a old monster, another fire elemental approached him while he was alone smoking in an alleyway not far from a bar, apparently that elemental owned the bar and introduced herself as Vouge, at first Grillby didn’t know why she was even bothering with talking to him, but it didn’t take long to see why she was being kind seeing she had a wife called Lily and a child called Fuku.

Things were starting to get better, of course he still couldn’t kick the habit of occasionally getting into trouble but that was becoming less and less as each day passed.

**Author's Note:**

> because why not kill off half the family  
> fun angst
> 
> Fellby =Purple fire elemental(obviously)  
> Vouge = Orange fire elemental  
> Lilian/Lily = Sky Blue fire elemental  
> Phoenix =Red fire elemental  
> Violet =Light purple fire elemental(her name gives it away)  
> Vulcan =Green Fire elemental  
> Cyra = Navy blue fire elemental
> 
> cause why not put this here-


End file.
